Fragancia Malfoy
by vainillaa
Summary: Draco Malfoy hace una apuesta con su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini,quien lo reta a conquistar a dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Draco acepta y para asegurar su triunfo compra un perfume en Borgin y Burkes con un amroma especial que enamora y hechiza.
1. embriagante aroma

**Embriagante aroma**

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminaban 2 chicas que iban platicando muy serias

- Yo sé lo que te digo, Ginny, no es bueno que Ron sepa de tu vida privada, si se llega a enterar que tienes novio, se ira a pelear con él y les contaré el chisme a media escuela

- Lo sé Hermione y por eso me preocupa estar con alguien, yo se que Ron reaccionará mal si se entera…

En eso, un embriagante aroma inundo todo el pasillo

- ¿A que huele?

- No lo sé, pero me gusta- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa soñadora

- A mi también- río Ginny, de repente descubrieron que la fuente del dulce aroma se dirigía hacia ellas con aire altivo, peinado perfecto y hechizantes ojos grises y aunque él ni si quiera noto su presencia, ellas si la notaron y quedaron sorprendidas de lo mucho que habían tardado en descubrir lo guapo que era, se quedaron perdidas viéndolo caminar, con ese perfecto cuerpo que no sabían porque pero que de repente las atraía de sobremanera y justo antes de que él doblara la esquina, volteo y les guiño un ojo. Ellas no se habían dado cuenta pero todas las chicas que había en el pasillo se habían quedado igual de impresionadas que ellas, al parecer el nuevo perfume de Draco Malfoy era el culpable.

-¿Viste lo que yo vi?-pregunto Hermione

-¿Que Malfoy nos guiño un ojo? …si –respondió Ginny

Platicaron de lo sucedido en el pasillo todo la mañana, hasta que empezaron las clases y tuvieron que ir cada una por su camino.

*Ginny*

Es impresionante, nunca había visto así a Malfoy, por un momento me pareció lindo, agradable, me pareció que incluso podía llegar a gustarme, que lo podía llegar a querer… aunque no, creo que lo mejor sería guardar esto en secreto, Hermione lo odia y ella es mi mejor amiga, si se entera de que yo lo quiero un momento… ¿Qué lo quiero?... oh por dios, creo que de verdad me gusta, ¡por Merlín! esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.

*Hermione*

Pero es Malfoy! Yo… se supone que lo odio, no me puede gustar, supongo que fue un lapso de inconciencia pero, hoy en el pasillo se veía tan bien, creo que Ginny tendría que saber esto, aunque bueno ella es mi mejor amiga pero también es hermana de Ron creo que a ninguno de los dos les agradaría la idea y yo se que con la impulsividad de Ron y el entusiasmo de Ginny, tarde o temprano Harry se terminara enterando y no, no quiero pensar en lo que puede llegar a pasar si eso sucede.

*Draco*

Esto va muy bien… Granger y la niña Weasley están cayendo en la trampa, Zabini me va a tener que pagar tarde o temprano, aunque la verdad creo que será más temprano que tarde, no me va a ganar jajaja

/flash back/

-Que si- dijo Draco Malfoy

-Claro que no Draco- respondió Blaise Zabini

-Te digo que sí Blaise, yo puedo tener a la mujer que quiera

-Pero no a dos al mismo tiempo

-Quien dice que no- lo retó Draco

-Yo

- Pues yo digo que si

-Apuesto 10 galeones a que no

-Hecho

/fin del flash back/


	2. cumpliendo la apuesta

**Cumpliendo la apuesta**

*Draco*

No perderé esos 10 galeones por muy poco que valgan. Le demostrare a ese necio que yo tengo lo que quiero cuando quiero y como quiero… bien Granger será la primera y la más difícil al principio pero si logro llegar al primer paso, lo habré logrado, ahora debo encontrarla para comenzar con esto… y el mejor lugar para encontrar a Granger es en la biblioteca.

Draco se hecho a andar en busca de Hermione en una hora libre y la encontró en la biblioteca, así que hecho a andar su plan.

-Hola Granger-dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella con dos pergaminos en los brazos

-Qué demonios quieres Malfoy?-dijo algo irritada Hermione pensando que el ojigris la iba a molestar como siempre

-Pues veras… yo no suelo hacer esto pero estoy desesperado-mintió hábilmente Draco- necesito tu ayuda en algunas clases- él bajo la mirada para parecer apenado aunque en verdad era para que ella no se diera cuenta de que por dentro se moría de risa.

-Y porque yo, ¿Porque me pides ayuda a mi?- pregunto Hermione un poco a la defensiva y algo confundida

-es que, yo… pues, odio admitirlo- en verdad odiaba decir lo que estaba pensando pero por otro lada se estaba muriendo de risa y la apuesta iba a su favor así que continuo-, eres la estudiante mas inteligente de Hogwarts y pues, mis notas están bajando y eso a mi padre no le gustará ya me ha dicho que si no logro mejorarlas iré a Dumstrang- Draco estaba muy impresionado de la buena historia que había inventado esta vez, a decir verdad esta era la mejor mentira que había dicho nunca

-ohhh… bueno viéndolo de ese ángulo y considerando el hecho de que yo no soy tan cruel como tú, te ayudare.

*Hermione*

¡¿Como es esto posible?… el gran Draco Malfoy pidiéndome ayuda a mí, y exactamente después de que pasó en el pasillo, esto ya no es coincidencia sino más bien creo que puede ser mi destino

*Draco*

Que bien, 2 y va 1, esa ingenua de Granger ya se trago toda la historia, ahora la chica Weasley… por lo que me han dicho, esta chica es difícil de conservar pero fácil de conseguir, al contario de Granger, esa es difícil de conseguir pero fácil de conservar, aunque pues siendo yo, ¿Quien se va a resistir?. Bien, ahora piensa Draco, como conquistar a esa chiquilla tonta… pero claro, eres un genio Draco Malfoy, detalles, ni Pansy se resiste a los regalitos y detalles… le tendré que comprar algo, y bueno, tengo que admitir que esto ya no es por esa tonta y boba apuesta, esto ya es personal, por mi reputación, porque conociendo a Zabini en menos de una semana esto de la boba apuesta ya lo sabrá toda la casa y como son de chismosos, no perderán detalle de lo que pase con este molesto asunto, así que si no quiero perder mi reputación más vale que empiece con la chica Weasley ahora.


	3. rosas plateadas

**R****osas plateadas**

Draco se dirigió a Hogsmade para ver que podía comprarle a Ginny como regalo para comenzar con su malévolo plan de conquista y después de buscar en algunas joyerías encontró el regalo perfecto, eran unos pendientes hermosos, unos delicados fenixes de oro con ojos de rubíes y una gargantilla a juego y Draco pensó que si iba a gastar su dinero en regalos por lo menos que fueran buenos regalos. Cuando iba saliendo de la joyería vio a un señor que vendía unas rosas muy peculiares, eran plateadas y brillaban a tal punto que parecían de cristal, él nunca había visto rosas como aquellas así que decidió comprar unas cuantas para alguna emergencia que pudiera tener con ciertas damitas celosas. Después se dirigió a las 3 escobas, llegando allá pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y se dispuso a escribir una nota que mandaría junto a los pendientes que le había comprado a Ginny, busco una frase que fuera a tono con la personalidad y el físico de la pequeña Weasley y después de pedir 3 cervezas más al fin se le ocurrió la frase perfecta: "_para mi pequeña diosa de cabellera de fuego_", Draco escribió eso en un pedazo de pergamino con una pulcra caligrafía y después de pensar un rato en cómo demonios iba a fingir que consideraba a Ginny una diosa decidió salir del bar y que eso lo solucionaría más adelante y que por lo pronto solo se limitaría a mandarle los pendientes. Después de pagar y comprar unas cuantas plumas y tinta Draco caminó de regreso a Hogwarts para buscar a Hermione y quedar de acuerdo con ella en cuando comenzarían con las clases que supuestamente él necesitaba. La encontró en la biblioteca, como siempre, sentada junto a una ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos, supuestamente estudiando pero en realidad ella estaba simplemente divagaba mientras observaba los jardines, estaba tan distraída que ni si quiera noto que él había entrado. Draco la quería sorprender así que se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde ella estaba, posó su barbilla en el hombro de la castaña y le susurró al oído

-Que puede ser más interesante que yo Granger?

-Lo que sea, Malfoy- respondió Hermione sin siquiera moverse

-¿Ah si?-dijo en tono desafiante- entonces esta flor debe ser mas interesante que yo, cierto?- Draco sacó una de las flores que había comprado en Hogsmade de su mochila

-Si, en efecto-dijo distraídamente Hermione- es más interesante que tú y también más linda

-… Bueno pues es tuya-dijo Draco de improviso

-¿Para mí?-pregunto ella muy impresionada

-Sí, es… para darte las gracias por ayudarme con lo de mis notas-soltó rápidamente él mientras, de nuevo, usaba su vieja artimaña de fingirse avergonzado

-Eh, pues, gracias- respondió Hermione tomado la delicada flor que el chico le ofrecía

-Amm… si, este de nada- tartamudeo él intentando no ver la cara de la sonrojada niña

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Hermione hablo de nuevo

-Bien, me tengo que ir- se justifico ella

-De acuerdo- respondió Draco, tendiéndole la mano a modo de despedida-adiós

-Nos vemos mañana, aquí, a las 5 para estudiar, te parece?- dijo ella mientras correspondía su despedida y apretaba su mano a modo de trato

-Está bien, de acuerdo-contesto Draco.


	4. recuerdos y rumores

**Recuerdos y rumores**

-Hermione, ya te dije que no tengo idea de quién puede ser

-Ginny… tranquila, solo tienes que recordar si no te ha pasado algo especial con algún chico últimamente

- Nada fuera de lo común, bueno solo han pasado cosas con Harry, pero eso es perfectamente normal

-Pero ya sabemos que él no fue, sabes Ginn quien sea que te envió eso debe ser alguien bastante tímido

-Sí, alguien que no quiere que sepa quien es hasta estar seguro de todo, pero bueno que más da, me encantó el regalo…

*Draco*

Esto no podría estar marchando mejor, la chica Weasley ni si quiera sospecha que quien le mando ese regalo fui yo, y a Granger ni le pasó por la cabeza que todo esto no es más que una mentira. Ya veré que pasa mañana, mientras tanto tengo que pensar como me las va a pagar ese idiota de Zabini, me debe una después de lo que paso ayer en la sala común, aunque a final de cuentas no fue tan malo, pero porque se tenía que enterar específicamente ella.

/flash back/

- Espera Draquito, amor mío quiero hablar contigo-dijo una chillona voz a espaldas del rubio

- Que quieres Pansy-a simple vista se podía notar que odiaba a esa chica y que lo fastidiaba de sobremanera

- Oye amor, he oído algunos rumores acerca de una apuesta que has hecho con Blaise, ¿Es cierto?- dijo Pansy Parkinson recorriendo el hombro de Draco con sus finos dedos hasta llegar a su cuello

-Dile a Blaise que me debe una por haberte dicho lo de la apuesta- dijo el alejando la mano de Pansy del cuello de su camisa- Pero aun así, estas bien informada- Draco volteo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara esa conversación- ¿Tu sabes de qué trata la apuesta?

-Claro amor, toda la sala común lo sabe. Y no fue Blaise el que me dijo, fue una de mis compañeras de cuarto, ella me contó que escucho a dos personas hablando de tu apuesta en un pasillo

-En ese caso no le digas nada a Blaise, pero no más comentarios acerca de este asunto amor-dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lo mas cautivadora, que tenía la intención de hacer olvidar a Pansy el tema y también temiendo que ella se enterara quienes eran las víctimas de la apuesta, finalmente tomándola por la cintura la llevó a un sillón y la sentó en sus piernas

-Draco, ¿No me ocultas nada, verdad?

-Claro que no Pansy

-Claro que si, recuerda que yo se legremancia, mi tío me enseño en las vacaciones -entonces la chica tomo dulcemente la barbilla del rubio que estaba viendo distraídamente la chimenea, de tal forma que quedaron tan cerca como para besarse pero en ves de eso, Pansy uso su mirada para entrar en la mente de Draco y ver todo lo que tenia que ver

-¡¿Granger y Weasley? ¿Ellas son las de la apuesta?

-Pues si-dijo Draco en tono altanero- Fueron las primeras idiotas que vi cuando buscaba victimas y dije por que no jugar con ellas un rato

-Por eso te quiero Draco-dijo Pansy mordiéndose el labio inferior y jalo el brazo de Draco dirigiéndolo hacia las habitaciones

-Yo también -respondió Draco tomándola por la cintura y dándole un ligero beso justo enfrente de su habitación- Solo prométeme que no te vas a poner celosa con lo que tenga que hacer para ganar esa apuesta

-Te lo prometo-dijo ella jalándolo dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para que nadie los molestara.

/fin del flash back/

-Hey Zabini, tenemos que hablar en este momento

-De acuerdo, de que quieres hablar- respondió comenzando a caminar a su lado

-Lo de la apuesta se esta saliendo de control, ya mucha gente lo sabe

-Y que, ¿Te vas a retirar?

-¿Y pagarte 10 galeones? Hasta crees

-Bueno, yo solo decía, pero entonces ¿Que quieres que haga?  
>-Quiero que le expliques a todo mundo en que consiste la apuesta y que les aclares que no lo hago por que quiera ni por que me guste, sino por mi orgullo y mi reputación<p>

-Está bien, yo me encargo.


	5. biblioteca

**Biblioteca**

Al día siguiente Draco y Hermione estudiaron una hora como lo habían acordado y quedaron de verse el fin de semana para repasar lo que vieran esa semana. Hermione guardó todo en su mochila y se la echo al hombro rápidamente, ella ya tenía practica en los escapes rápidos y en empacar sus cosas deprisa, pero Draco no, nunca había llevado más de un libro y un pergamino y por lo tanto tampoco nunca había necesitado una mochila, pero esta vez era diferente, con todas las notas que le había dado Hermione, la mochila, o más bien, maletín de adorno, que llevaba ese día estuvo a punto de romperse y las notas a punto de desbordarse, así que el rubio se quedo una rato en la biblioteca acomodando todo.

-Esta es mi gran oportunidad, no hay nadie- pensó Hermione regresando a la biblioteca mientras se mordía el labio viendo como Draco terminaba de guardar sus pergaminos en su mochila.

El estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde Hermione había estado sentada aquel día en el que le regalo la rosa, Draco empezó a leer las notas que había estado estudiando con ella esa tarde -Es ahora o nunca- siguió reflexionando Hermione y muy decidida se acerco sigilosamente a la ventana donde estaba Draco, él estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que ni siquiera dio cuenta de que la castaña estaba allí, no fue hasta que ella acercó sus labios a su oído y le dijo sin dejarlo voltear- Gracias por la flor- e hizo algo que en otro tiempo habría considerado una bajeza y un insulto a ella misma: le beso la mejilla a Draco Malfoy, fue algo que nunca antes habría considerado hacer, y aunque no fue más que un ligero roce de sus labios con su piel pero, no le dio tiempo de hacer nada más ni a ella ni a él porque Hermione se echo a correr y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación donde se tumbó en su cama aprovechando que todas sus compañeras estaban en la sala común y se puso a recordar y a reflexionar lo que había hecho minutos antes, recordó su piel, era tan suave y tenía el mismo olor que recordaba desde aquel día en el pasillo, volvió a morder sus labios, como si quisiera detectar algún sabor nuevo y clasificarlo como el sabor de su piel pero no encontró nada. Pero ella era una chica curiosa, no se iba a quedar con la duda, y en aquel momento decidió que investigaría a que sabían sus labios.

*Draco*

Perfecto, como todo lo que hago yo, ahora solo falta citar a la chica Weasley para decirle que yo soy ese admirador que esta tan "enamorado" de ella y que le mando esos aretes que tanto le gustaron. Escribió un recado en un pedazo de pergamino y se dispuso a mandarlo.

_Nos vemos detrás de los invernaderos a las 7:30 antes de la cena_

Eran las 6:40 y Draco se encargo de que la nota le llegara en cuanto terminara su clase de astronomía, a las 7, una elfina domestica le entrego la nota y en cuanto la leyó le dio las gracias y se echo a correr en busca de Hermione para decirle la nueva noticia, la castaña había salido de su cuarto esperando ver a Draco en el gran salón a la hora de la cena pero en el camino se encontró con Ginny, ninguna de las dos sabían que ambas deseaban ver a la misma persona de hermosos ojos grises esa noche.


	6. el encuentro

**El encuentro**

-Herm, Hermione espera

-Hola Ginny, ¿Por qué tan contenta?

-¿Recuerdas al chico que me envío los aretes?

-Si claro, ¿Ya descubriste quién es?

-Eso quisiera pero no, aunque ya pronto los sabré, hemos quedado para vernos esta noche, de hecho me dirigía hacia allá pero te vi y no pude evitar contarte, estoy tan emocionada, puedes creer que fue él quien me mando una nota que decía que nos veríamos a las 7:30 detrás de los invernaderos, por lo menos ya no es tan penoso

-Si eso ya es un primer paso… Oye Ginn, has pensado en la posibilidad de que tu admirador será Harry

- No lo había pensado pero no creo-dijo muy pensativa Ginny- Las dos notas tiene una letra muy distinta a la de Harry

-Pues, quizá le pidió a alguien más que las escribiera para que no fueras a reconocer su letra y descubrirlo antes de tiempo

-Podría ser, pero en fin, si alguien se tomo la molestia de comprarme estos hermosos aretes-dijo toando los delicados fenixes- yo creo que valdrá la pena conocerlo, solo me preocupa una cosa, o más bien una persona: Ron… ¿Qué pasaría si es alguien que no le agrada a Ron pero a mi si? Ya sabes como es de sobre protector conmigo.

-Tienes razón, pero primero conócelo y luego ya nos preocuparemos en qué hacer con Ron, pero anda Ginn, ¿No querrás llegar tarde a la primera cita?

-Cierto, gracias por todo Herm, deséame suerte, nos vemos- Se despidió alegremente Ginny mientas corría a su ansiado encuentro.

Ron. Era algo en lo que Draco no había pensado, en primer lugar Ginny era su hermana menor y él era muy sobre protector con ella y en segundo lugar aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Ron amaba a Hermione desde los primeros días que la conoció y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, pero esto, a Draco, nunca le había pasado por la mente.

Ginny salio a los jardines teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viera y cuando llego atrás del invernadero vio una nota que decía… _Estoy en la bodega de herramientas_, era la misma letra que el de la nota que la citó allí, así que se dirigió para allá y entró a la bodega, se sentía algo insegura porque estaba todo muy oscuro, cuando iba a sacar su varita para iluminarse una voz que salio de algún lugar le dijo.

-No, no la prendas- Ginny no logro reconocer la voz

-¿Hola?

-Me alegro de que pudieras venir

-A mí también me alegra que tu estés aquí y bueno, yo quería agradecerte por los pendientes, son bellísimos- ella intentaba identificar de donde venia la voz pero en la bodega había mucho eco y parecía que venia de todas partes

-No fue nada Ginny- la puerta se cerró de golpe y lo único que iluminaba la bodega era una pequeña ventana por donde se colaba la luz de la luna. Una figura esbelta y más o menos de la misma estatura que Harry apareció de detrás de la puerta, se acercó a la luz de la luna y Ginny por fin pudo ver de quien se trataba

-¿!Malfoy?... ¿Tú me mandaste los pendientes?

-Si Ginny, fui yo quien te los mandó. Sabes… enloquezco de amor cada vez que te veo, el brillo de tus ojos, el olor de tu cabello y la forma en la que se mueve tu falda cuando caminas me atraen de una forma inexplicable – mientras le confesaba su secreto "amor", Draco se iba acercando peligrosamente a ella pero Ginny iba retrocediendo hasta que quedo acorralada entre un estante y el brazo de el rubio

–No, detente, esto está muy mal Malfoy- susurro Ginny mientras Draco la abrazaba para evitar que se fuera antes de cumplir su objetivo- ¿Has pensado el lo que haría mi hermano si se enterara?- pero en esos momentos todas la preocupaciones de Ginny comenzaron a esfumarse y su voz comenzó a perder intensidad porque Draco comenzó a enterrar su rostro en esa cabellera roja tan larga y bien peinada que siempre lucía Ginny, él también había empezado a besarle el cuello y eso fue lo que hizo que ella perdiera el control

-No, no lo he pensado pero no me importa en lo más mínimo porque yo haré hasta lo impensable por estar contigo- Respondió él acercándose a la boca de su desprevenida víctima, sus labios quedaron muy cerca de los de ella, tanto que podían sentir el aliento de otro, los dos sabían que iba a pasar a continuación y ambos estaban ansiosos por sentir ese beso, por compartir sus labios y saborear los del otro así que no esperaron más y ambos hicieron que ese beso sucediera.


	7. yo¿celosa?

**Yo… ¿Celosa?**

-Donde estará- pensaba muy nerviosa Hermione Granger mientras cenaba y escaneaba la mesa de slytherin en busca de ese cabello rubio platinado que desde hace unos años ya no iba perfectamente bien peinado a toda hora

-Hola Hermione- Saludó Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Ah, hola Ron- Respondió ella bastante distraída

-Estas bastante distraída, ¿En qué piensas?-

-En…- Ella no podía decirle que pensaba en Malfoy por obvias razones- En que no veo a Ginny por ninguna parte

-Hum... cierto, no lo había notado, ¿Donde estará?

-No lo sé, quizá con Harry

-No, eso no puede ser porque Harry esta allí- dijo Ron señalando a un adormilado Harry que entraba al gran salón, tenía un muy mal aspecto; desvelado, más despeinado de lo común y sobre todo lucía unas enormes ojeras

-Harry ¿Que te pasó?-preguntó Hermione

-Snape me castigó y me hizo trabajar todo el día, después tuve practica de quidditch y para terminar tengo deberes pendientes de hace una semana que son para entregar mañana.

-Que mal Harry…

La plática siguió ese rumbo pero después de un rato Ron recordó que Ginny no estaba

-Hey ¿No han visto si Ginny ya llegó? -pregunto Ron

-No, yo no la he visto entrar o salir y ya es tarde así que quizá este en la sala común, quizá sería mejor buscarla allí -sugirió Harry

- De acuerdo, andando-respondió Hermione ansiosa por saber que había pasado esa noche.

El trío se fue platicando de los posibles lugares donde había estado Ginny esa noche, pero solo Hermione había la verdad… cuando entraron a la sala común, no vieron a Ginny por ninguna parte así que supusieron que estaba en su habitación, lo que significaba que los chicos no podían pasar

-Así es mejor- pensó Hermione- Platicaremos a solas y no tendrá excusas para ocultar nada

-Bueno Hermione creo que solo tú puedes hablar con ella- Dijo Ron algo frustrado- Solo hazme un favor y dile que mañana tendrá que darme una explicación de donde estuvo esta noche

-Te pareces a tu madre Ron, aparte no debe ser nada demasiado serio, seguramente no tenía hambre o algo parecido, y además…

-bueno Hermione, es mejor que vallas a hablar con ella antes de que sea más tarde-interrumpió Harry intentando enfriar los ánimos

-si Harry tienes razón- Hermione se tranquilizó y se dirigió a los dormitorios, entro en el de Ginny, donde estaba ella sola, tendida en su cama, contemplando el techo con un interés demasiado intenso, perdida en si misma.

-Y bien Ginny ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es tu admirador?- la pelirroja se sobresalto al oír a su amiga en su recamara porque ella estaba pensando exactamente en que no le podía decir la verdad a Hermione, por muy amiga suya que fuera, Ginny estaba segura de que su amiga nunca le perdonaría que Draco Malfoy fuera su admirador

*Ginny*

_Me gustas mucho__… _esta frase resonaba en la cabeza de Ginny, Draco se la había susurrado al oído después de que acabaran con sus apasionados besos en el armario de herbologia, ella aun no podía creer que ese engreído, cínico y altanero muchacho estuviera enamorado de ella, aun así, después de pensar un rato empezó a verle cosas buenas; Draco tenia un gran control sobre los Sytherins que comúnmente la molestaban a ella y a sus amigos así que él podía hacer que ellos dejaran de hacerlo, y por otra parte, Draco Malfoy, por mucho que fuera raro para ella admitirlo, no estaba nada mal, tenia unos lindos ojos, un cabello perfecto y un cuerpo aun más- Ginny estaba algo confundida, está bien que de un tiempo para acá ella se había vuelto muy extrovertida pero, ¿Pensar eso de Malfoy? Eso sobrepasaba sus limites ¿Cierto? Por otra parte, Hermione era su mejor amiga, pero también era amiga de Ron y Harry y detestaba a Draco igual que la mayoría de sus amigos, así que ella no podía permitir que su hermano, el chico que se supone que le gusta y su mejor amiga, le dejen de hablar porque piensen que tiene algo que ver con Malfoy, ella tenía que inventar algo para que ellos no se enteraran de la verdad, pero era muy tarde. Hermione estaba allí.


	8. distracciones

**Distracciones**

-Vamos Ginn, dímelo ya, ¿Quien te envió ese bonito regalo?

-Pues veras, llegue allí y no había nadie, espere un rato y nunca llego

-¿No llego? No lo puedo creer

-Supongo que teníamos razón al pensar que era tímido y quizá por eso no fue

-Espera un segundo… Si Harry fue quien te citó, eso explicaría por qué no fue, él estuvo castigado toda la tarde de hoy

-Sí, quizá eso fue lo que paso- Ella solo lo decía solo por seguirle la corriente a su amiga porque en verdad Ginny tenía más que claro quien le había mandado sus aretes

-Bueno Ginny, es tarde y aun tengo deberes, nos vemos mañana

-Está bien, te veré mañana en el desayuno Hermione, yo también tengo deberes pendientes

Hermione salio de la habitación de Ginny más tranquila y sabiendo, según ella, que el admirador de Ginny seguía siendo anónimo pero sin saber aun donde había estado Draco, una parte de ella presentía algo. Subió a su habitación y comenzó sus deberes sin dejar de preguntarse por Draco y recordó que al día siguiente tena que verlo en la biblioteca.

Iba amaneciendo, Hermione se había levantado más temprano de lo normal y se estaba arreglando para ir a clases, cosa que no hacía muy seguido, porque si alguna vez ella si se levantaba temprano no para arreglarse, sino para estudiar antes de ir a clases y en todo caso para terminar algo pendiente, pero ese día era diferente, ella sabia que iba a ser diferente. Bajó a desayunar como en un día común y corriente, platico un poco con Ginny de cosas sin importancia, chismes, novedades, etc y se dirigió a clases.

Le tocaba pociones a última hora con Slytherin, eso significaba que Draco estaría allí. Se paso todo el di esperando esa clase y cuando por fin llegó todo mundo se dio cuenta de que algo le había pasado a la Hermione Granger de siempre, se veía diferente, su rizos estaban arreglados y sujetos con una cinta roja y sus ojos ligeramente maquillados con un poco de polvo que robo de una de su compañeras. Ella siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su lugar y empezó a leer las instrucciones como si nada.

-Hey, ¿Donde es la fiesta?- Preguntó Ron burlándose

-¿Fiesta?

-Sí, no habría otro motivo por el cual te hubieras maquillado y peinado- Ella se sonrojo en el mismo momento en el que llegó Harry

-¡Hermione! Te ves… diferente, es decir bien, es decir bueno…

-Gracias Harry, verán esto…-dijo la castaña intentando explicar su cambio de look- Como la clase anterior a esta fue adivinación y yo no la tomo, fui a la sala común y Ginny me rapto en su cuarto, me puso un encantamiento para que yo no me pudiera desarreglar y luego me peino y me puso este horrible maquillaje, y aquí estoy, dijo que pasaría para cuando dieran las 8- El trío había empezado a hacer sus pociones, pero de repente Hermione recordó porque había hecho su cambio: Draco, el estaba allí, justo dos mesas frente a ella y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos preciosos ojos grises y en su distracción por observar a Draco, ella mezcló mal los ingredientes, de tal forma que su poción terminó pareciendo un espeso lodo morado en lugar de una ligera agua color roja

-Veo, señorita Granger que no tuvo un buen resultado esta vez- Snape había aparecido detrás de ella y estaba observando la poción- de hecho ni si quiera se parece a lo que intentamos hacer-la poción empezó a borbotear y cubrió todo el techo al explotar- 30 puntos menos y esta usted castigada, mañana por la tarde la espero para su castigo.

Saliendo de la clase se Ron y Harry la interceptaron

-Hermione estas bien, nunca habías fallado una poción- dijo Harry

-Sí, es lo suele hacer Neville, pero no tu- intervino Ron

-Calma chicos, no pasa nada, solo me distraje porque el maquillaje que me puso Ginny se me estaba metiendo a los ojos y no podía ver bien, bueno me tengo que ir porque si mañana tengo que estar aquí en la tarde no podré hacer la tarea que tengo pendiente, nos vemos.

Hermione salio corriendo hacia la biblioteca, no le importaba el castigo ni los puntos que le habían quitado, solo le importaba ver a Draco.

Llego allí y él estaba sentado en su mesa favorita, la que estaba junto a la ventana

-Valla desastre que hiciste Granger

-Olvida eso, tenemos que estudiar- ella sacó un libro de su mochila y lo abrió buscando un tema -Bueno hoy empezaremos con artimancia y…- De repente una lagrima cayo sobre las paginas del libro

-Gra…Granger, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Hum..., nada, perdóname- Dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas- Es solo que nunca me habían castigado; me siento terrible por eso…

-Calma, no es tan malo- dijo tomándole el rostro delicadamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y él aprovecho el momento.

La besó, la besó delicadamente y ella le correspondió.


	9. el castigo de Hermione

**El castigo de Hermione**

*Hermione*

-Menta, sus labios saben a menta- Pensaba ella mientras Draco la besaba delicadamente- Sabia que algún día descubriría el sabor de estos labios, el me ama…

*Draco*

-No puedo creer que haya besado a Hermione Granger, si hubiera sido la chica Weasley tal vez seria un poco menos raro aunque a pesar de todo tengo que admitir que Weasley chica besa bien, casi tan bien como Pansy, pero Granger es un tema totalmente diferente, ella sí que es toda una principiante, y al parecer tendré que enseñarle como se besa de verdad- Draco estaba pensando todo esto en tanto terminaba de besar delicadamente a Hermione.

-Draco, yo… perdón, no debí haber hecho eso…yo, lo siento- Hermione tartamudeaba nerviosamente mientras ocultaba mirando por la ventana su rostro de la mirada de Draco para así disimular el rojo carmín que de repente inundó sus mejillas.

-He hecho muchas cosas que no se supone debería haber hecho, y de ninguna me arrepiento- Draco tomó delicadamente su barbilla y volteo el rostro de Hermione hacia él, sus miradas se cruzaron y sin necesidad de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, comprendieron lo que rondaba en la mente de ambos, de repente sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un tierno beso, pero con forme pasaban los segundos la ternura pasaba a convertirse en pasión.

Aquel día, después de todo lo ocurrido, no pudieron volver a concentrarse en estudiar, así que cada quien se fue a su habitación. Cuando Hermione llego a su cuarto, aun no podía creer que había besado a Draco Malfoy, aquel que había sido su dolor de cabeza por tantos años. Se recostó en su cama y de repente recordó que tenia tarea, así rebuscó en su mochila y sacó su libro de aritmancia, lo abrió en el tema que habían visto durante la clase de ese día, que era exactamente el mismo que iba a estudiar con Draco esa tarde, pero en el momento en el que lo abrió una nota cayó al suelo, Hermione la levantó y de inmediato reconoció la pulcra caligrafía con la que estaba escrita

"_N__os vemos mañana en las mazmorras, después de tu castigo con Snape"_

Presionando la nota contra su pecho se dejo caer en su cama mientras una sonrisa de alegría pura se instalaba en su rostro, esto era maravilloso, algo que ella siempre había soñado.

*Ginny*

Ella observaba las nubes en los jardines del colegio mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos.

-Draco…-susurro la pelirroja. Ella recordaba los hermosos ojos grises de Draco y también estaba recordando como se sentían sus labios.

-Nunca voy a olvidar lo que paso anoche, fue único, mágico y totalmente nuevo… nunca me habían besado así, con esa pasión, con esa necesidad, tal parecería que él necesitase mis besos, que fueran algo que le urgía tener, estoy segura, él me ama.- Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban y las emociones la controlaban, había tantas cosas rondando la mente de Ginny… pero lo único que le importaba era el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Al día siguiente, después de clases Hermione Granger caminaba sola por las mazmorras, se dirigía hacia el primer castigo de su vida, estaba realmente decepcionada de ella misma, entró al salón sin hacer ruido y encontró al profesor Snape

-Señorita Granger, tan puntual como siempre

-Si señor- respondió tímidamente Hermione. Ella quería romper en llanto pero su orgullo no se lo permitía

- Bien, usted sabe que está aquí por qué casi nos envenena a todos los presentes aquel día del lamentable incidente con esa poción.

- Si señor- Ella estaba tan concentrada en no llorar que era lo único que podía decir era "si señor"

- Bueno pues quizá aprenda a poner atención limpiando todo este lugar… sin magia.

-Si señor- Snape se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se volteó para agregar una cosa más

- Y cierre bien la puerta cuando acabe señorita Granger

-Si señor- Hermione tomó un trapo y una cubeta con agua que se encontraban dispuestos sobre una mesa y comenzó a limpiar todo. Terminó de limpiar todo después de tres horas de arduo trabajo y tal como le había dicho Snape, salio del salón y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Solo quería pensar en que todo había sido un mal sueño, y entonces notó lo interesantes que de un momento a otro se habían tornado sus zapatos, no los podía dejar de ver mientras seguía divagando por su mente y por los pasillos, de repente su vista se nublo y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- que tan interesantes son tus zapatos Granger?- allí estaba él, tal como decía la nota, la estaba esperando

-¡Malfoy! Me espantaste… Yo encontré tu nota anoche y…- recordó que estaba llorando e intento ocultarlo, pero era muy tarde, él había contemplado una lagrima de cristal que rodaba por el rostro de Hermione, ella no quería que una vez mas él la viera en su faceta débil, se volteo rápidamente y seco sus lagrimas, pero de repente sintió el suave y frío contacto de la mano de Draco con la suya, ella volteo para contemplar esos dulces ojos grises que de un tiempo para acá le inspiraban más bien confianza, ya no ese odio que había sentido toda su vida hacia él.

-Tranquila Hermione, solo confía en mí.


	10. en Hogsmade

**En Hogsmade**

Draco la condujo por los laberintos sin luz en los que se convierten las mazmorras, caminaron con la poca luz de una que otra antorcha medio prendida hasta que llegaron a un pasillo aparente mente sin salida. Él se acerco a la pared que bloqueaba el camino, un pequeño ruido parecido al de una cerradura hizo eco por el estrecho pasillo y de repente la pared se movió como si fuera una puerta, se abrió y ambos salieron a un claro en el bosque, donde había una pequeña cabaña

- Bienvenida a mi lugar privado en Hogwarts

- Draco, es hermoso… ¿Como lo descubriste?

- Un día Snape me pido que le ayudara a encontrar a un pequeño Hufflepuff que había salido corriendo de su clase y accidentalmente me tope con ese pasaje secreto que me trajo aquí, eso fue hace como tres años, así que un día de vacaciones vine a Hogsmade y descubrí que esta cabaña estaba aquí. Desde entonces cuando quiero estar solo o relajarme y olvidarme de todo vengo a este lugar.

-¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí hoy?

-Porque quiero que tu y yo demos un paseo juntos

-¿En el bosque, caminando y de noche? No es la mejor idea del mundo sabes

-Si lo se, y por eso no caminaremos y menos en el bosque a estas horas- Draco saco su varita y con una hábil movimiento llamo dos escobas de un diminuto cobertizo trasero

-No Draco, te equivocaste de chica- dijo Hermione notablemente nerviosa- Yo… yo no vuelo, no sé hacerlo… no me gusta, le tengo pavor-

-Sí, ya lo note- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogantemente sexy adornando su rostro- Bien pues supongo que solo necesitaremos una escoba…- Con un movimiento de su varita devolvió una de las escobas a su lugar y puso a flotar la otra, se dirigió hacia Hermione y antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, el la tomo en brazos y la sentó en la parte de atrás de la escoba, luego el se sentó enfrente

-Sostente bien si no te quieres caer- Ante esto Hermione involuntariamente se aferró a la cintura del rubio presa del pánico y Draco al sentir que ella le sacaba el aire por la fuerza con la cual se estaba agarrando de el dio una patada en el suelo y despegaron. Hermione iba más asustada que un gato antes de recibir un baño y Draco sonreía porque ella lo abrazaba muy de cerca… ¿Podría ser cierto? Draco Malfoy estaba sonriendo por que una sangre sucia sabelotodo como Granger lo estaba abrazando, si era cierto, él se estaba enamorando de ella, y él no podía permitir eso.

*Draco*

Oh no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, no puede ser cierto que me este enamorando y menos de ella… No de una sangre sucia, no por favor,esto no puede estar pasando, solo que se ve tan bien y cuando me toca…eso es, ¡Que alivio! No estoy enamorado de ella, solo tengo ganas de llevarla a la cama, con razón conocía este sentimiento, me pasó en quinto cuando conocí a Pansy y pasó todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Ojala Hermione sea tan buena como Pansy pero creo que con ella tendré que llevar este asunto un poco más lento…

*Hermione*

Maldito, lindo, odioso y…no, no pienses eso hermy, aunque abrazándolo así su cuerpo se siente tan bien y tan…sexy? Ojala algún día el pensara de mi lo que yo pienso de el pero por lo pronto me tengo que conformar con sentirlo junto a mi.

Ambos pasearon en escoba sobre Hogsmade y después de unas horas en las que Hermione no soltó a Draco, el la llevo hasta su ventana el la torre de gryffindor y con un practico hechizo ella entro a su habitación sigilosamente ya que era media noche y todas sus compañeras estaban ya dormidas

-gracias por el paseo Draco, fue lo mas lindo que alguien ha hecho por mi

-por ti haría cualquier cosa

Ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y el se fue a sobrevolar Hogwarts mientras pensaba como lograr que Hermione y Ginny se quisieran acostar con el, porque el sabia que para zabini "andar con alguien" era llevarla a la cama, depuse de eso el entro al castillo y fue a su habitación teniendo cuidado de no encontrase con nadie, entrando a su sala común, había una pareja besándose en un sillón, aunque bueno eran mas que besos, el chico no tenia camisa y tenia una de sus manos en la falda de la chica pero eso no le importo a Draco, el solo siguió de largo hasta llegar a su habitación, en la cual había dos camas vacías, una era la de el y otra de uno de sus compañeros y en otras dos estaban dormidas chicas con sus novios o mas bien amantes, el se tumbo en su cama ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor se quedo dormido con la idea de que tenia que lograr que Hermione y Ginny quisieran estar en su cama lo mas pronto posible…


	11. de nuevo el perfume

**De nuevo ****el perfume **

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levanto sin demasiadas ganas de ir a clases, se sentía cansado y agotado, esto de la apuesta estaba invadiendo gran parte de su mente. Normalmente ponía mucha atención a su arreglo personal pero hoy se arreglaba sin mucho afán y de forma automática para bajar a desayunar, cuando estaba buscando las ultimas cosas que llevaría con él ese día, encontró en una esquina de su baúl aquel perfume, ese con el cual había enamorado a sus dos últimas e inocentes victimas

*Draco*

Pero que idiota soy, olvide por completo que con esta pequeña botellita son mejores que marionetas. Primero será el turno de Weasley, así si el perfume no funciona yo tengo mis métodos, y que estoy seguro ella se lo tomaría mejor que Granger.

Así que Draco tomo la botellita y la guardó cautelosamente en su portafolio y se dirigió a un día más de clases, sin embargo, en la tarde, cuando todos hacían sus deberes, él mando otra de sus misteriosas notas a Ginny, quien estaba en la biblioteca

_Ginny:_

_No veo el momento de estar de nuevo contigo preciosa, nos vemos al atardecer en el armario de escobas de el campo de quidditch, espero seas puntual…_

_Atte.__: …_

Draco mandó a un despistado niño de primer curso a entregarle la nota a Ginny, ella de inmediato supo que había sido Draco el que la habia enviado, y se sonrojó de tal manera que parecia una fresa…vio su reloj y descubrió que tenia solo una hora para arreglarse e ir a ver a Draco, así que guardo sus libros lo mas rápido que pudo y se echo a correr por el castillo hasta llegar totalmente sin aliento a su sala común, entró a su habitación y sacó toda su ropa hasta encontrar la combinación perfecta: Una falda de tablas negra y una blusa roja bastante ajustada que delineaba perfectamente su figura, se puso encima su capa de quidditch paraqué pareciera que iba a entrenar y se dirigió hacia su cita.

*Draco*

-Está empezando a meterse el sol así que Weasley llegara en cualquier momento- pensaba Draco ya metido en el armario, roció el perfume en la habitación y se puso un poco él mismo. Justo cuando Draco guardó la botella se abrió la puerta del armario y entró Ginny sigilosamente, traía puesta su capa de quidditch, y tan solo entrar empezó a percibir un dulce olor que la embriago y de repente, entre la penumbra de aquel armario, vio a Draco, quien, a los ojos de la pelirroja, se veía mejor que nunca, ella se acercó lentamente a él y dijo en un susurro

-Te extrañaba Draco

Comenzaron por un beso lento y dulce pero el nivel de pasión fue subiendo con cada beso y con cada caricia, sus deseos se hacían más fuertes a cada instante y sin tener mucha idea de que había estado pasando en los últimos minutos, Ginny de repente se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en el suelo y que tanto ella como Draco estaban en ropa interior, él estaba sobre ella y le besaba el cuello bajando peligrosamente, su mirada apuntaba hacia el techo de aquel lugar, de donde colgaba su falda pero no lograba recordar cómo había llegado allí, lo siguiente de lo que estuvo totalmente consiente fue de que estaba tendida en una cama que no era la suya, la habitación era muy oscura y era más o menos media noche, estaba oscuro, prendió su varita y vio un anillo en la mesa de noche, tenía una serpiente grabada, de repente todo cobró sentido … Ella estaba en la habitación de hombres de Slytherin y no solo eso, estaba en la cama de Draco Malfoy.

*Draco*

/en el armario/

-Es perfecto- pensaba él- En una media hora estará totalmente a mi merced, será como una muñeca de trapo y podré hacer lo que quiera con ella. Todo salió como él lo había planeado ambos estaban vestidos de nuevo y Ginny estaba en un estado de trance tan profundo que podría haberse aventado de la torre de adivinación sin pensarlo si Draco se lo hubiera pedido en ese momento, él usó un pasadizo secreto, cuya ubicación solo conocían ciertas personas dado que era relativamente nuevo, que llevaba de una de las mazmorras a ese armario, y llevó a Ginny con él hasta su habitación, algunos de los que estaban en la sala común, se le quedaron viendo raro por entrar así sin mas con una Weasley en la sala común de Slytherin, pero de repente alguien dijo

-Malfoy ha ganado la mitad de su apuesta

Todos los presentes recordaron la explicación de Blaise y se relajaron, algunos incluso le dedicaron una señal de felicitación, Draco siguió su camino hasta su habitación y allí cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

El efecto del perfume terminó hasta la media noche, y Ginny despertó muy alterada porque no recordaba mucho, o más bien nada, de lo que había pasado esa tarde y mucho menos lo que había pasado en la noche, volteo y se topó con alguien que dormía a su lado: Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy. Buscó con la mirada su ropa, pero no estaba allí, por lo tanto no se podía ir, lo cual significaba que debía dormir allí, y si debía dormir con el chico más sexy de Hogwarts, por lo menos iba a dormir cómoda, así que acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello de Draco y puso su brazo encima de su pecho, y allí, se quedo cómodamente dormida.

*Draco*

-Sube a ver si no me crees

-Pues no, no te creo que la chica Weasley este en tu cama- Dijo Blaise subiendo las escaleras con Draco siguiéndolo. Al abrir la puerta Blaise esbozó una picara sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la cama donde Ginny estaba profundamente dormida

-tienes talento para esto Malfoy

-Gracias, ahora solo falta Granger


	12. y ahora Granger

*Hermione*

Ella estaba haciendo tarea a esa hora, tenía tarea pendiente por las clases extras que tomaba, aunque se estaba quedando dormida, no podía permitirse el hecho de no acabar su tarea, era como una obsesión para ella, pero al final, el sueño pudo más y Hermione se quedo dormida antes de terminar toda su tarea.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy alterada, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba a la mitad de su tarea de aritmancia, no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida, y lo peor de todo es que no se había despertado hasta las 8:40 de la mañana, no le daría tiempo de terminar su tarea ni aunque se saltara el desayuno y la primera clase.

-Este será un mal día- pensó Hermione- Y se pone peor- sobre su mesa de noche había una diminuta lechuza con una pequeña carta atada a su pata con un listón verde, cuando Hermione desato la carta la lechuza salio volando mas rápida que un rayo y se perdió en el horizonte, la carta estaba sellada con una cera verde y una serpiente, sin duda era de Draco- O tal vez, a final de cuentas no sea tan malo.

Hermione abrió la carta y la leyó, la nota estaba escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de Draco y decía:

"_Te quiero volver a ver, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, y sentir tus suaves labios sobre los míos. Después de clases, hasta las diez, estaré en las mazmorras, cerca de mi sala común, espero encontrarte allí"_

Hermione, aunque seguía estresada, estaba muy feliz porque vería a Draco otra vez, su amino subió, pero las clases se le hicieron eternas y a la vez pasaron volando, a tal punto que no sabia que estaba diciendo el profesor, no podía dejarle pensaren él, estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo…

-Señorita Granger- Hermione salió a de sus pensamientos

-Si profesor…- lo peor era que estaba en clase con Snape

-¿Podría usted contestar mi pregunta?-

-Hem…- miró a Harry en busca de una respuesta, pero el estaba mas perdido que ella- No profesor…- nunca había sentido eso pero, creyó que era vergüenza…

- Que lastima, 50 puntos menos para gfryffindor y esta castigada, la respuesta la acabo de decir y…

-¿Castigada?-Pensó Hermione- no otra vez

Entonces recordó la nota de Draco y volvió a sus pensamientos, lo único bueno de ese día seria estar con el de nuevo, abrazarlo y sentir algo que solo él despertaba en ella, la clase acabo y Hermione se dirigió a su clase de herbologia donde no pudo mas que pensar que clase de castigo le tendría preparado Snape, después de eso se dirigió hacia su castigo.

-Señorita Granger, tan puntual como siempre, espero que esta vez ponga atención porque solo lo diré una vez. Usted y uno de los alumnos que ha castigado la profesora McGonagall, harán una ronda nocturna vigilando los pasillos, es un nuevo sistema de castigos y también se apoya la convivencia entre las casas, así que ustedes harán mis rondas y las de la profesora por una semana- Hermione estaba pensando en todo el tiempo que perdería para estudiar y hacer deberes pero su Draco lo valía…-Sus rondas empezaran esta noche, en la mazmorras, desde las 10 pm hasta las 2 de la mañana, allí se encontrará con el otro estudiante- Para ella era perfecto, primero pasaría la tarde con Draco aunque después tendría que hace rondas nocturnas con un desconocido.

-Está bien profesor, allí estaré

Salio caminando tranquilamente hacia las mazmorras para su encuentro con Draco, ya se le había hecho tarde, hacia media hora que habían acabado las clases y el castillo no era fácil de recorrer. Aunque en esos momento solo pensaba en que estaría toda la tarde con Draco, el camino se le hizo eterno, pero cuando al fin llego no vio a nadie así que empezó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que…

-Pensé que no vendrías- Draco la había tomado por sorpresa llegando a abrazarla de algún lugar detrás de ella

-Hola Draco- saludo alegremente Hermione, mientras él la agarraba de un brazo y con un hábil movimiento de daba una ágil vuelta para apresarla contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo

-La espera se me hizo eterna- su aliento fresco olía a menta y chocaba en su rostro - ¿Puedo preguntar porque has llegado tarde?

-Snape me ha castigado hoy en clase, resulta que tendré que hacer sus rondas por una semana y… ¿Draco estas bien?- los ojos de Draco se iluminaron de tal forma que parecían estar hechos de plata liquida

-¿Has dicho que Snape te ha castigando?

-Si, pero no impor…

-A mi me ha castigado McGonagall

Entonces Hermione cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Draco

-Eso significa que…- Hermione estaba a punto de gritar y saltar como una niña pequeña a la que le han comprado el juguete que más deseaba

-Si Hermione, haremos el castigo juntos, pasaremos toda la noche rondando por Hogwarts.

-Oh por Dios, es maravilloso- Hermione se aferro al cuello de él y le susurro al oído- Draco, te amo.

-Y yo a ti- Contestó él, aunque lo que en realidad quiso decir era "caíste en la trampa, estas a mi merced"


	13. gané la apuesta

**Gané la apuesta**

*Draco*

Esto no me pudo haber salido mejor ni aunque lo hubiera planeado, ¿Quién iba a pensar que un castigo por quedarme dormido en clase de encantamientos me haría ganarme 10 galeones? Bueno al parecer esta vez el viento sopla a mi favor, y ya que al parecer el destino me esta poniendo la victoria en bandeja de plata, hay que aprovecharla,

*Hermione*

Esto no pudo haber sido mejor, Draco y yo solos, toda la noche en el castillo sin ningún lugar al que no podamos ir.

En la noche, cualquiera que hubiera visto a Hermione hubiera jurado que iba a una romántica cita en lugar de a cumplir un castigo, ella iba delicadamente arreglada, vestía una falda roja con negro a cuadros y una blusa blanca, caminaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una gran ilusión en la mente, llego a las mazmorras y allí estaba Draco, vestía una camisa negra que resaltaba su perfecta figura y unos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban algo holgados, su mente volvió a divagar pero en él un momento noto la fría mirada que le dirigía Snape, no quería tener más problemas así que se disculpó por haber llegado tarde y los maestros empezaron a darles indicaciones

-Bien- comenzó McGonagall- Su castigo consiste en vigilar las mazmorras y el primer piso

-Nos veremos justo aquí a las dos de la mañana para comprobar que hayan cumplido satisfactoriamente con su castigo -dijo Snape- Sean puntuales- agregó, haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, estaba claro que no estaba nada feliz con la actitud de Hermione.

Los profesores se fueron, cada quien para un lugar diferente y los alumnos hicieron lo mismo hasta que estuvieron seguros que no los veían ni oía nadie

*Draco*

-¿Que hice para que mis planes siempre sean así de perfectos?- pensó Draco mientras ideaba una forma de avisarle a Blaise que estaría con Hermione en sus "rondas"… de repente recordó lo que le había enseñado su tía Bellatrix en sus últimas vacaciones "Pon atención Draco, si algún día necesitas comunicarte con alguien urgente mente, lo mejor es mandar un mensaje por partonus…"

Se alejo de Hermione lo suficiente para vigilarla y que ella no lo viera y convoco su partonus, era una serpiente, escurridiza y ágil como su dueño y mandó su mensaje

_Estoy en un castigo son Hermione __Granger, la apuesta termina esta noche, en mi próximo mensaje te diré donde estoy para que lo compruebes con tus propios ojos._

La serpiente se fue justo cuando Hermione apareció en la esquina de una columna

- ¿Donde te habías metido Drcao?- pregunto Hermione con voz coqueta mientras pasaba sus dedos con extrema delicadeza sobre la camisa de Draco

-Ohh, con esta oscuridad, me perdí- mintió Draco tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él, ambos se empezaron a besar lenta y delicadamente, pero la pasión fue creciendo poco a poco- ahora que lo pienso… no tenemos que acabar… nuestras rondas-dijo Draco entre besos

-no ten...tenemos que acabar- respondía Hermione mientras lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Entraron a un salón, el de pociones, él la sentó en una mesa y sin dejar de besarla empezó a recorrer sus piernas con sus escurridizas manos hasta llegar al borde de la falda a la vez que ella revolvía el dorado cabello de Draco entre sus delicados dedos , de nuevo Hermione había caído bajo los efectos de Draco, o más bien de su adictivo perfume, lo ultimo que ella recordaría seria que le estaba, casi literalmente, arrancando la ropa a Draco mientras él la despojaba de sus ultimas prendas  
>*Draco*<p>

Lo veo y no lo creo, siendo ella una cerebrito, siempre pensé que esto seria aburrido, pero creo que es mejor que varias con las que me he acostado... Blaise tiene que ver esto, en cuanto el perfume la tenga totalmente bajo su control, cumpliré mi apuesta y luego le daré una poción de sueño tan fuerte que no despertara en todo el día...

Draco mandó su patronus con el mensaje:

_Estoy en el __salón de pociones, créeme no te querrás perder esto_

Blaise no tardo mucho en llegar, y cuando entró al salón Draco tenía puesto solo el pantalón y Hermione, en ropa interior, estaba dormida en la mesa  
>-Bien Draco, creo que ganaste, te pago luego, a estas horas no traigo 10 galeones...- "a estas horas" se le había olvidado el castigo... y Hermione estaba bajo los efectos de la poción. Literalmente mando a donde fuese a Blaise, y le dio una poción revitalizante a Hermione, ella no tardo en despertar...<p>

1:50...ambos se terminaron de vestir

1:56... Salieron del salón, y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro  
>1:58... Corrieron por los pasillos<p>

2:00...encontraron a los profesores

-Muy bien, su castigo ha terminado- dijo Snape

-Y eficientemente, por lo que veo...- termino McGonagall- Espero no volverlos a ver en un castigo, se pueden retirar  
>Cada quien tomo camino hacia su habitación, Hermione y Draco se voltearon a ver, extrañándose, ella su amor y el su cuerpo...<p> 


	14. págame

**Págame**

- Hay que admitirlo Draco, eres más hábil en el arte de las mujeres que nadie que yo haya conocido…  
>- Pues ya ves Zabini, nadie se resiste a mis encantos… en fin, creo que alguien me debe dinero- dijo Draco<br>- Si, si , lose, solo que me gaste todo la semana pasada  
>- ¿Todo?¿En qué?<br>- Pues tú sabes… Sobre todo en emborracharme y la niña aquella que conocí antier, bueno digamos que tuve un gasto imprevisto  
>- Ya ya, conozco mejor que nadie esa historia, en fin, ¿Cuándo me pagas?<br>- en cuanto mis papas me manden más dinero…  
>- ¿Y eso sería como a para cuando?<br>- A mas tardar el viernes, lo prometo  
>- Bueno pero solo tienes de plazo hasta el viernes para pagarme<p>

Hermione y Ginny no había hablado desde que ambas empezaron a salir con Draco, ambas tenían otras cosas en que pensar, y una de ellas era Draco…  
>Ginny iba caminando por los pasillos, luciendo las joyas que le había regalado Draco y Hermione con la sonrisa mas radiante que jamás se le había visto y el cabello minuciosamente peinado<p>

- ¡Hermione, Hace tanto tempo que no te encontraba desocupada!  
>- Si, lo sé, ¿Qué novedades hay?<br>- Pues no mucho, vamos a mi recamara y allí platicamos todo con calma…  
>Caminaron juntas por los pasillos, contándose chismes y riendo como siempre, llegaron a la recamara de Ginny y allí se sentaron a platicar todas sus novedades<br>-Bueno ya cuéntame Ginny, ¿Que paso con aquel asunto de tu admirador? ¿En qué terminó?  
>-Ah nada importante…-contestó Ginny evitando la pregunta- pero ¿Y tú? ¿Qué novedades me cuentas?<br>-Pues bien, no me quejo… Conocí a alguien y- Hermione sintió una repentina nausea y recordó que había dormido con Draco, pero también recordó habían hecho más que solo dormir juntos y de repente entró en pánico, y si… ¡No!, eso no le podía pasar a ella…  
>-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ginny<br>- Si, bueno no, es que yo… Estuve con alguien y…- Hermione se estaba muriendo de pena al decir esto, pero Ginny era la única que la podía ayudarla a comprobar que no estuviese embarazada  
>-bueno, no te culpo, aparte como que ya iba siendo hora de que "estuvieras con alguien" –dijo Ginny con un tono burlón y un tanto sarcástico<br>-ya Ginny… en verdad estoy preocupada, ¿Qué tal si estoy…embarazada?  
>-Bueno no lo había pensado desde ese punto… a decir verdad yo también me acosté con alguien en estos días y, no sería malo hacernos una prueba, déjame ver si aun tengo por aquí un poco de aquella poción- Ginny hurgo en su baúl y saco un frasquito con un liquido blanco perlado<br>-Bueno que esperamos, ¡Haz la prueba ya!- dijo Hermione un tanto desesperada  
>-Está bien, vas a sentir un ligero cosquilleo y luego saldrán chispas de tu mano, si son rojas no hay problema, si son plateadas, preocúpate- Ginny coloco una gota de aquella poción en la palma de Hermione y salieron chispas rojas, luego hizo lo mismo con ella misma y también fueron chispas rojas, mientras Ginny colocaba las dos gotas de poción había una gran tensión en la habitación, pero cuando ambas salieron negativas esa tensión se esfumo, al menos por un rato<br>- Ginny te he de confesar que estaba muy preocupada, ¿Te imaginas si hubiera salido positivo?  
>-No la verdad no me lo puedo imaginar…<br>-Oye picara mujercita, se puede saber… ¿Con quién estuviste?- Hermione estaba feliz de que la confianza entre ella y Ginny siguiera allí  
>-Pues con mi admirador- contesto Ginny volviendo a evitar el nombre y ruborizándose un poco<br>-¡Aja! Ahora tendrás que decirme quien es si no me quieres matar de la intriga- Replico Hermione más curiosa que nunca  
>-Bueno pero ¿Prometes guárdame el secreto?- en fin, Hermione era su mejor amiga, ¿Que tanto podía pasar si ella supiera?<br>-Claro Ginny, yo te guardo el secreto  
>-Bueno, mi admirador es… Malfoy- confesó Ginny al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían hasta alcanzar el mismo rojo de su cabello<br>-¿¡DRACO MALFOY!- la mente de Hermione se quedo en shock -Si, yo sé que es un Slytherin y que es nuestro enemigo desde siemp… ¿Hermione estas bien?- mientras Ginny hablaba, su amiga había ido adquiriendo un tono blanco y su expresión era la como si hubiera visto a un muerto que se ha levantado de su tumba  
>-Es que… Yo… Malfoy…- Hermione tartamudeaba, el shock se hizo más intenso mientras más lo pensaba e intentaba explicarlo<br>-Que tiene, es un chico atractivo- se defendió Ginny  
>-No, no es eso Ginny, es que él y yo… Tuvimos que ver…- Escupió al fin Hermione<br>-¡Te acostaste con Malfoy!- contesto Ginny en un tono triunfador, de sorpresa y de asombro  
>-Si…-contestó Hermione con un ligero tono de arrepentimiento<br>-Eso significa que... ¡ese maldito!… ¡nos engaño!- grito Ginny apenas reaccionando todo el engaño de Draco  
>-Lo haremos pagar caro Ginny, muy caro... Nos vengaremos... No se debió haber metido con nosotras- Dijo Hermione con un tono de odio y venganza<br>-Oh no, ni se imagina en lo que se acaba de meter...- la corroboro Ginny.


End file.
